Wolf's Girl
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Loki and his sons are living in Asgaurd completely happy. However, Fenrir seems to enjoy the opposite gender a little too much it causes some problems. But what will rectify this. Norse Myth, and I got some of the ideas of Loki's children from fan girl 666? Hope that's the correct one. Rated T


Wolf's Girl

**Really brain why another story but hey hope you like and I don't own anything of the avengers or marvel sadly. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Prologue

3rd Person

It's been three years since Loki Laufeyson tried to take over Earth, or as his realm calls it Midgaurd, and a lot has happened. The first was that it was discovered that he was under a very strong and many layered mind control spell much like his former minions. The second was that Thor became king with Jane as his bride to be, and they were going to be married in a year. The third was that Thor decided to find or release his brothers children back to him.

Jörmungandr Lokison was a delight to be around for most even if he had some of his father's knack for trouble making. He had his father's natural ability for magic and like his father would rather be a diplomat than a warrior. He didn't have his father's silver tongue but he had a quick wit, and it was very hard to pin anything on him. He was like a snake fitting because that's his soul animal, and it angered most of the elders in the court to have such a cheeky youngster around them.

Fenrir Lokison was a little different from his elder snake-like brother. He had his father's silver tongue, and his intellect, but he unlike his father and brother he was a warrior. He had no talent or patience for magic and the only that he could perform would be shape shifting in to his soul animal which he had been doing since he was a child. He was an amazing hunter as well and could take down the largest of prey, but around his fellow man he seemed savage due to being trapped in his animal form. Men and boys alike were unnerved by him, but when he was around the opposite gender he changed.

He was causing quite a bit of anger and anxiety among the parents of the Asgaurdian court, and many were already victims of him. Fenrir has yet to meet a female that doesn't melt when he speaks or swoon when they see him. However this is fact about the younger Lokison was about to change.

8

Thor Odinson's Pov

I sigh, thinking about my nephews. They are both good young men, and not too horrible, they aren't hot headed like I was. It's just the Fenrir is causing a lot of tension amongst the nobles and breaking too many hearts, and I doubt he just needs to be sent to Midgaurd. No what he needs is more complex and I recall upon friend Stark. I remember stories of when he was younger and he was like Fenrir when it came to women, but I don't know what caused him to change.

I need the norns to help me with this one maybe I need to consult my lady about this problem maybe she knows something that I don't.

I use the little mirror my brother enchanted for me and Lady Jane to use as communication whenever we weren't in the same realm. I chant the words I'm supposed to under my breath, and she appears on the screen.

"Hello, Thor."

"Jane, I need your advice."

"What about?"

"Fenrir, he's become, as Midgaurdians call it, a Casanova, and I remember the stories of how Stark was and they are very similar, but I don't know what made him stop so I'm at a loss," she ponders for a minute.

"Oh, I think I know, Fenrir needs a female figure around his age, that won't be tolerant with his ways, and reel him in, that's what Pepper did to Tony, but over time I guess it evolved in to love for each other, because they knew their faults and didn't care."

"Jane, thank you, the only problem is finding someone to do that, I'm afraid that all the maidens of Asgaurd are after him, I'll need a miracle."

"Who knows hun, you might just get one, now I've got to go, love you."

"I love you as well Jane," and the line went dead.

I had to find someone to fit that description a female close to his age at least physically wise, and one that wouldn't care for his flirtations. This would be something hard to find but I had confidence that myself and my men would be able to find it.

8

Fenrir Lokison's Pov

I was striding down the halls of the palace a smirk decorating my visage, but I know that if anyone knew what I did I would be in trouble again. I hear footsteps coming my way and see a very small servant girl, but her smell is off even if it is pure. Hm, another virgin this ought to be fun even if she does have a strange scent. I stop her looking curious as to who she is, and ask her something.

"Excuse me my lady, but I can't help noticing you smell different from most Aesir, is there a reason for that?"

"Yes," she answers looking at me in the eyes, "I'm not and Aesir as you call it, I'm from earth, or here it's Midgaurd," her eyes are angry and I'm becoming curious.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?"

"Some Asgaurdian slave trader slaughtered my family and brought me here, now if you'll excuse me I must be off to see Lady Frigga, I am one of her hand maidens after all," she was trying to get me to leave saying everything in a tone that screamed that there would be no arguments.

"Oh, you are employed by my grandmother?Do you need help getting there, or anything?"

"No, but thank you though," and as she's walking away I notice she has an amazing a*s so I slap it, and she slaps me across the face after she spun leaving a nice little red mark and growls out, "so you're one of those people, but just so you know my sister have brought enough of your kind home that I can tell, back off bub I'm not like all those other girls you string up everywhere, a*shole."

She then leaves muttering a large amount of colorful words and stalking down the halls as I stand there gaping and a hand to my cheek. I then walk towards the library where I know my brother most likely is, and once I find him we start talking.

"So, you've gotten another one have you brother?"

"Yes, but I met a female that I don't really know how to deal with?"

"Let me guess, you found someone that didn't immediately swoon in your presence," he states smugly.

"Yes, she even had the gall to slap me after I did the same to her a*s, she's one of grandmother's handmaidens and a Midgaurdian."

"Well, finally," my brother said putting his hands up in the air like someone managed to do something practically impossible, "I want to meet her, at long last a female that actually has common sense, not that the other one's don't, they just don't when it comes to you, I'm going to tell father, and uncle, and maybe even our grandparents," and he rushes off and I know that by the end of today everyone in the palace if not the kingdom will know that one female in the nine realms doesn't swoon over me.

**Hope you enjoy how I portrayed Loki's sons, and I really hope that I did a good job but criticism as long as it's constructive or helpful is always good. See ye next time.**

**So they're ages according to legend Jor and Fenrir were triplets, but I changed that so and remember they live a lot longer and only really have their physical age to go by in human terms.**

**Jörmungandr: 17 to18**

**Fenrir: 16 ½ to 17 **


End file.
